Reina
is a Silver Claimer, like Hamrio Musica. She became a member of Demon Card and the Oracion Seis to avenge the injustice done to her deceased father, as well as to find the prized silver ship called the "Silver Ray" (her father's greatest work), whose theft her father was unjustly accused of. She has an issue with Musica, as his mentor Rize is who Reina believes to be the true culprit behind the theft of the Silver Ray, and hence is privy to its location. She uses the Six Star Dark Bring White Kiss, which she uses to create silver out of thin air, which she then manipulates to create silver weapons. In the battle against Ogre she teams up with Musica to defeat him. In this battle, they use the silver bonds to defeat Ogre killing herself and destroying her silver ray. She liked Musica and told him how she felt before destroying the silver ray. Her silver combined with Musica's and her soul is now inside Musica's silver ray staff. Personality Early life She was raised in poverty in the city of El Nadia, the capital of beauty. Her father, a Silver Claimer who used to make model ships and was now engaged in puppetry, was falsely accused of stealing the Silver Ray (his greatest work, and the city's national treasure), and was tortured to death while in prison. She swore she would have her revenge on the king of El Nadia for this injustice, and got her chance as an adult, when she was approached by King. He bestowed upon her the Six Star Dark Bring "White Kiss", which she used to slay the king of El Nadia. However, she was not yet finished, as she has taken it upon herself to find the Silver Ray, her only remaining memory of her father. To that end, she joined and became one of the Oracion Seis. Synopsis Mystery of Elie arc After Shuda's defeat and apparent death at the hands of the second Rave Master Haru Glory, Reina was summoned to King's presence to determine who would kill the boy in retribution. The archmage Sieg Hart was chosen, and Reina followed him for her own amusement, but upon learning that he was going to disobey King's order to pursue another individual (a woman he refers to as "3173", and was intending to kill King later, Reina decided to kill him for this betrayal. She would bear witness to Sieg's subsequent attempts to kill "3173" (who was revealed to be Elie), as well as Haru (who was protecting Elie). However, she was unable to kill Sieg, as well as Haru and Elie (who she perceived to be threats to Demon Card), because of the interference of Hamrio Musica (whose skills as a Silver Claimer piqued her interest), the chaos resulting from Etherion's awakening and sealing, and the arrival of fellow Oracion Seis member Jegan and his dragon companion Julia. A reluctant Reina was forced to depart the battlefield under orders from King, who had summoned the Oracion Seis to his presence. Symphonia arc When a reformed King would later destroy Demon Card HQ with the Dark Bring End of the World (which would cause another Overdrive), he would, unfortunately, fail to kill Reina and other Oracion Seis, who had learned of King's change of heart beforehand and went into hiding for several months. They would return sometime later to witness the emergence of the one known as the Lucia Raregroove the "Blonde Demon" from the desert prison Mega Unit, and would then confront Haru and his friends in the barren country of Symphonia. Their intentions are to kill Elie and her friends, in order to prevent the possible release of Etherion, to avenge King's death, and to eliminate a potential obstacle to Demon Card's acquirement of Star Memory. Reina, however, had a more personal stake in the encounter, as she would confront Rize's pupil Musica and demand from him the location of the Silver Ray. Unfortunately for her, Musica himself was unaware of the ship's location, and wasn't as convinced of Rize's guilt as Reina was. To further complicate matters, Elie's anger at the Oracion Seis would force Etherion to emerge unexpectedly, and the untimely arrival of Sieghart to the defense of Elie and her friends would turn the tide of the battle against them, forcing the group to make a hasty retreat. Upon returning to Demon Card's new HQ, they would be greeted by a waiting Lucia, who the Oracion Seis member Haja would then bestow with the Dark Bring Decalogue (the Ten Commandments' evil twin) and appoint as the new King of Demon Card. After his subsequent coronation, Reina would be tasked with leading the Amazon group in a mission to retrieve a piece of the Mother Dark Bring from the rival organization Onigami and its leader Ogre. Mermaid's Perial arc Reina's group would attack River Saly, Onigami's base. It is here that Reina would once again meet Musica, who had learned than Ogre was in possession of the Silver Ray, and planned to use it against Doryu to save his friends. The two would then discover that River Saly is an anagram for Silver Ray, that Onigami's base is really the missing silver ship that the two have searching for, and that Ogre is the true culprit behind the theft of the Silver Ray. While the two disagree on what to do with the Silver Ray once they've regained possession of it, they decide to put their differences aside in a united front against Ogre, who possesses power equal to Pumpkin Doryu and Demon Card's former King. Their fears would be confirmed when they eventually confront Ogre, as he not only possesses the power of a Gold Claimer (which makes him superior to any Silver Claimer), but also wields the Sinclair piece "Last Physics", which makes him invulnerable to physical attacks. Ogre also reveals that he was the one who stole the Silver Ray, not Glen or Rize. To defeat him, Musica and Reina use a form of attack that can be performed by Silver Claimers known as the Silver Bond, to completely vaporize Ogre. Unfortunately, Ogre had already used Reina's name as the password to activate the Silver Ray, which then rises from the ocean and threatens the entire southern Berk continent with its destructive power. Musica and Reina plan to use the Silver Bond against the Silver Ray's core in order to destroy the ship, at the cost of their lives. However, at the last moment, Reina tells Musica her true feelings, shoves Musica to the ocean below, and instructs him to perform the Silver Bond while at such a distance (their silver is still entwined, preserving their connection). A reluctant Musica complies, and the Silver Bonds destroy the Silver Ray along with Reina. However, as Musica is grieving, a large silver spear (with Reina's White Kiss entwined at the end) falls from the sky. Reina's spirit tells Musica that it's the new Silver Ray, born out of her father's thoughts and her own feelings, which she bestows upon him to use to fight for peace and love in the world. Furthermore, her spirit would help him at times when he's in need. Her memory is mentioned when Musica fought against a Blue Guardians Six Guard Member and when he forges Ten Commandment's final form, Ravelt. Powers and Abilities Reina's skill is strong enough to defeat Hamrio Musica, who is considered one of Haru Glory's strongest companions. However, since Musica had never been able to fight her at 100%, this point is still contestable. However it is likely their Silver Claimer abilities are equal but Reina has the edge due to her Dark Bring. Silver Claiming: Reina possesses the ability to manipulate silver to various effects, most often to create weapons. White Kiss: One of the Six Star Dark Brings possessed by each member of the Oracion Seis, it has the ability to create anything from nothing. It takes the form of a silver snake wrapped around her left arm. Reina uses this DB to create silver, which she manipulates with her Silver Claimer abilities to create weapons. The DB itself can also be manipulated by Reina to be used as a weapon. *''Spear Rain:'' Vortices of silver appear from multiple directions, which then unleash salvos of silver spears at the opponent. Her father originally wanted to learn how to do a smaller version of this in his show because he thought it would look cool and draw audiences. *''Silver Emperor:'' A huge and powerful figure in the guise of an emperor, made out of silver, that can ordered to attack an opponent. This move is in memory of her father who used to make miniature silver figurines of knights and demons to use in his puppet show. Bonds of Silver: The ultimate silver skill, this is a combination attack performed by two Silver Claimers. This attack is only made possible if the two Silver Claimers completely trust one another. If successful, a shockwave similar to magic and of incredible power will be produced. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Demon Card members Category:Oracion Seis Category:Deceased Category:Needs Help Category:Former Villains Category:Villains